Fire in the Hole!
by RandomFanfictioner13
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR TWILIGHT PRINCESS!* What would of happened had Link been hit with the fire arrow launched by the Bublin? Link/Midna romance. Rated for character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hi everyone! Welcome to my first ever LoZ fanfiction! Now, I finished Twilight princess awhile back, and I've had this idea for awhile, so I decided to finally type it up! So, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer; I don't own LoZ or the characters. I don't even own the plot to this, really**_**.**

Link internally sighed as he entered into the west armoury. He knew that Ganondorf was waiting for them at the top of the castle. But his mind wasn't there. It was on the princess in his shadow.

The amazing Twilight Princess. The one he was in love with. The one who would soon have to leave him and return to her throne. The one who would soon find someone to love. A lover who wouldn't be him. Think of it! What would a Princess see in an Ordon farm boy? Nothing, that's what.

She would want another Twili to be with, not the descendent of the Light-dwellers, one of the very beings that locked her kind away in the Twilight Realm forever. What would everyone else think of him? The Light-dweller who chose to betray his own kind to be with the Twili he loved. Not to mention the fact that the Twili he loved was the princess! She might not even love him! He didn't even wanna think about the cons of being in love with the Princess of the Twilight Realm. He decided to stop thinking about that and focus on the task at hand, which would be getting to Ganondorf and beating him, thereby restoring Zelda to her former self, saving Hyrule and restoring it to its former glory-

-And let the Twilight Princess return to her realm, even though it would result in his own broken heart.

He hadn't even realized what was going on. He knew they were at the Battlements, and he knew that they were almost at Ganondorf, but his mind wasn't there. That's why he was shocked to come out of his thoughts and be met with an arrow flying his way. So shocked, that he didn't even have time to pull out his shield.

The determination to rescue Princess Zelda showed on Link's face, and Midna could see it crystal clear. She knew how important this mission was to all three of them. Her and Zelda so they could reclaim their thrones, and Link not just because he was the chosen hero, but also because it was in his good nature to help those in need. Even though he suffered through so much pain and so many enemies in both his Ordon and wolf form, he was more than happy to help.

That's what drew Midna in. At first, she just wanted to use him to reclaim her throne in the Twilight Realm,. She thought all Light-dwellers were nasty beasts. Especially since they were the ones who imprisoned them in the Twilight for their ancestor's mistakes, but as the two of them went on this quest and started to bond, she started to realize that not all light-dwellers were beasts. In fact, look at Link and Zelda!

Link agreed to help her, even though he didn't really know her or what she truly was. He agreed to help a poor, little, ugly imp! He used to be a little farm boy- a herder- but now look! He would be a hero! The hero of both Light and Twilight! How big was that?

Zelda was willing to give Midna her life force, even though she knew that she might not live through it. Even though she might not get to become queen. She gave it all up for Hyrule. For her people. For Midna and the Twilight Realm.

Midna, however, had always been selfish, uncaring of others. She was taught that, as a princess, it was good to be both feared and loved, but if you had to pick one over the other, it would be better to be feared. Loyalty would stay if you were feared. If you were loved, your people could betray you. That's why she always stayed mean. She didn't trust her people to both love and fear her, so she stuck with fear.

She dearly regretted it now.

Midna wished, more than anything, that everyone survived this. She swore to herself that she'd be kinder to her people if she survived. She also swore, however, that she'd do everything in her power to make sure Link and Zelda survived this. Even if it meant her own demise.

Even if it meant giving up her love.

Yea, she was in love with Link. She both loved it and hated it at the same time.

She hated it because the Light-dwellers and Twili were in a war of sorts. They hated one another. They couldn't stand one another. Just imagine how the Twili would feel about having a Light-dweller as their king! Not to mention that Link might not even like her! There were so many things that could go wrong with liking Link. She didn't even wanna think of all the possibilities.

However, she loved it because Link was perfect! There was no one else she'd rather be with. She wanted him to be her hero. Save her from the boredom that would be if he wasn't with her. She wanted-

Her thoughts were cut off by a scream. However, it wasn't just any scream. It was a scream Midna would recognize anywhere. One she'd remember forever.

Link's.

She climbed out of Link's shadow. She noticed that they were in Hyrule castle's Battlements. By the looks of it, they were almost to Ganondorf. Maybe another room or two, but defiantly close. However, that wasn't the first thing she noticed. The first thing?

Link had been shot with an arrow.

"Link!" Midna screamed out. She floated over as Link's legs gave out, causing him to fall to his knees. "Link! Are you alright?"

Of course Link wasn't alright. He had an arrow lodged in his chest, but he didn't tell Midna that. He didn't because he couldn't speak, but even if he could, he wouldn't of told her. He didn't want her to worry.

However, it was too late for that. Midna was completely worried. Her Link had been hit with an arrow!

Link used his arms to catch himself before he face planted into the ground.

Midna managed to get him sitting up against the wall. "Link!" Midna screamed once again.

Link's head turned to where the Bublin that shot him was. The thing was readying another arrow and aiming it at Midna.

Midna was dearly frightened. Link wasn't doing anything. That wasn't a good sign. It was never a good sign. Suddenly, Link's hands grabbed her shoulders. Midna gasped. Normally, this would be the part where the guy would kiss the girl. However, her dreams were shattered as Link shoved her away, causing a million thoughts to go through her confused head. Why had he shoved her away? Did he not like her? Did he blame her for getting shot? Did he-

Midna gasped as she saw an arrow wiz by where she had been moments ago.

'This is just another reason I like him so much.' Midna thought. 'He even saves when he's been shot with an arrow and is about to die.'

This thought enraged Midna. That creature had shot Link. Before you knew it, she had flown over and destroyed them all. She floated back and laid next to her love.

"Please don't leave me Link." Midna begged. She said the next part with tears. "I love you."

This surprised Link. So Midna did love him! Link smiled as he grasped her hand.

Midna floated up and kissed Link. All Link could do was gently smile and kiss back.

Midna couldn't help it. She got exited and flung her arms around Links neck, deepening the kiss.

Link used his remaining strength to raise his arms to her waist. However, the kiss didn't last much longer, as Link's eyes closed for the last time.

**A/N; How's my first LoZ fic? Sorry for the rushed ending. I'd really like some feedback of any kind. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hey everyone! Anyway, I'm back! This is chapter two. Now, I'm not quite sure how long this story will be, but I can guarantee that this won't be the final chapter. If it was, that wouldn't be good. Now, forgive me for killing Link, but believe me; it is for the 'plot' of the story. This would have been up earlier, but I had to go back and replay the boss battle. So, onto the story!**

_**Disclaimer; I don't own LoZ. Never will.**_

Midna raced up to the top of the tower, where she knew Ganondorf was waiting. All she could think about all the way up was- what else?- Link.

Link had risked everything- even his very own life!- to save everyone. She had just stayed in his shadow pretty much the whole time. He had done some heroic deeds everywhere he went. She had only caused chaos. Everyone would remember Link's legacy. No one in the light realm would remember her. Maybe only Zelda, but she was sure that the memories of her would fade away soon enough.

Unlike her memories of Link.

She looked around cautiously as she entered what looked to be the throne room of Hyrule castle. She could see that Ganondorf had done some real damage in here, such as the head of one of the statues being broken off. She only wished she had Link by her side. All she had were his items, like his sword, shield- you know, the works. She realized that she might need them later on. Even if she didn't, she wanted to keep them for herself. Except the Master Sword. That, she didn't take. She was sure Zelda would put back in its respected place. After all, the next incarnated hero would need it. Instead, she took the wooden sword from Ordon.

Midna looked up to a large triangle- The Triforce, as it was called- to see Zelda in the center of it. She was unconscious. She desperately wanted to rush towards her, but could see Ganondorf sitting on the throne, so she restrained herself.

"Welcome to my castle." Midna heard Ganondorf say. She looked at him with awe before responding with a disgusted look on her face.

"So you're...Ganondorf."

He stood up with what looked to be a staff in his right hand. His silver armour brought out the colour in his dusty red cape that was fluttering behind him.

"I've been dying to meet you."

He stepped forward as he spoke. "Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the Gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside...How very pathetic. Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment." He held out the back of his right hand, as if he was showing her something that was on it, then drew it into a fist. "Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again." He set his arm down as he spoke again. "Your people had some skill, to be sure...but they lacked true power." He walked a few steps to his left, and looked up at Zelda. "The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the Gods weld. Except your precious hero." He chuckled at that, then turned to face her, raising his fist once again, but this time, the left one. "He who welds such a power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?" His fist lit up with the Triforce, showing the one of power on him.

"Ha!" Midna said to him. "Such conceit!" She paused before continuing. "But if you are one of the chosen wielders of power, as you claim..." Midna's voice grew to a yell as she threw her arms up and flung them back down in exasperation. "I will risk everything to deny you!"

He chuckled. "You already risked the hero, and look at where you are now."

Midna went to attack him, but knew it would do no good, so all she did was bear her teeth and snarl. 'Like Link used to do as a wolf.' She sadly thought, but didn't let it show in her facial expressions.

"Shadow has been moved by light, it seems..." Ganondorf noted, smirking. "...How amusing." His hand rose up and twilight particles could faintly bee seen flying up. "Very well...Deny me then! Yes, try to deny me... all by yourself with no hero to help you this time." He looked back up at Zelda, and his hand also rose up in her direction.

That's when Midna realised what he was planning on doing.

She flew up and blocked the princess' body from being hit, but all Ganondorf did was smirk and transform into twilight particles himself. He rose up to face Midna and raced towards her.

Midna braced for impact. She knew that this what had to be done. She would have to risk herself for Zelda. She promised herself that Zelda would come out unharmed. She promised the same thing to herself about Link, but that didn't happen. Midna knew she had to stay focused this time, or else Zelda might just share the same fate. After a moment, however, Midna felt nothing. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in disbelief that she wasn't injured, and then remembered Zelda. Spinning to face her, Midna got ready to attack him, but knew she couldn't for fear of harming Zelda. She lowered he head in shame, then looked back up. She reached for the princess...

...But her eyes opened up to reveal golden eyes.

Midna was shoved backwards, flying all the way to the entrance. She was fazed, but what got her up was the thought of Link's death being for nothing. Standing, she waltzed back in, a determined look on her face.

"You, faithless fool who would dare to take up arms against the king of light and shadow." A sword flew into his hand. "So you choose." He floated up into the air. "And so you shall feel my wrath!"

Midna glared at him. How dare he do all of this! He took over her realm and throne, Zelda's realm, throne, now body, but most of all-

-He killed Link.

This was when Midna realised something. It was something she should have known from the start. Something she should have realized earlier. Something that would have kept her Link alive.

This wasn't all fun and games anymore. At Hyrule castle, it was a fight to the death.

Midna gave out a battle cry as she pulled out the Ordon sword and Hylan shield. He wasn't going to win this easily, and she'd make sure of it. She'd make sure the Twilight and light realm were safe. She'd make sure Zelda made it out of here alive. And again, most importantly...

...She'd make sure Link's death wasn't for nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Alright now! 3****rd**** time's the charm! This is the third time I've typed this up. The other two versions were destroyed. I liked the middle of the 2****nd**** one, and the end of the first one. However, since I can't quite replicate it, you get this. Now, the whole Twilight Blade down below is totally fake. I just made it up.**

_**Disclaimer; Me don't own, alright?**_

The battle started when Zelda flew up into the air, but by that time, Midna had already pulled out the Ordon Sword and the Hylian Shield. She had seen some tips and tricks Link had picked up on their journey, one of them being never look away from the attacking enemy, so that's what she did. The first attack was when Zelda raised her sword and the Triforce appeared on the ground underneath Midna. Even though Zelda gave her the Triforce of Wisdom to save her, it still burned the Twilight Princess, so she moved out of the way, and just in time too, as its light intensified, then faded. The imp looked around, not knowing where Zelda was. Once she found her, however, she had to get out of the way fast to avoid getting hit with a ball of light that had been thrown at her.

'What to do?' Midna thought, dodging another light. She knew that if she didn't do something soon, she wouldn't make it out alive. Zelda dive-bombed her, so she went and dodged, but too early, since there was still time to change course. Midna blocked using the shield, but that didn't stop the sword in Zelda's hand to slice the Twilight Princess across the back. She cried out in pain as the one who had inflicted the damage smirked. However, the imp still got up. She got up to fight. She had many reasons to fight, but to her, the most important reason to fight was to avenge Link's death.

Midna remembered another move Link had used various times. She believed he called it the Shield Attack. Once the next ball of light came her way, she tried to use the shield to reflect it back at Zelda, but it failed. Instead, it shocked her and she fell to the ground. She heard Ganondorf's laughter and mockery in her head, and that just enraged her. No fake king would defeat the true Twilight Princess!

As she was about to be finished by a sword stab, she rolled to the side, just narrowly escaping. Zelda flew back up into the air, Midna getting up. Knowing something had to be done, Midna thought quickly. She knew she couldn't hold up much longer, especially since the sword and shield were doing no damage to Zelda. They weren't doing a thing for her. Midna thought for a moment. Maybe the shield wasn't, really, but could the sword...?

The little imp didn't give it another thought as another ball of light was thrown her way. Thinking of Link, she swung the Ordon sword. However, she didn't expect what came next.

Just as the blade and the light were about to collide, the sword had a purple-ish hue to it. The purple seemed to fit the colour scheme of the Twilight. As the two made contact, there was a bright flash of purple light, and the attack went straight back to Zelda, who wasn't expecting it, so was hit. As for Midna, she gaped in awe as the Ordon Sword floated up into the air and was engulfed in Twilight particles. Midna was in disbelief. This couldn't be happening! It was suppose to have been a myth! Yet here it was, as the particles flew away, and a sword lowered into Midna's arms.

The story of Hyrule's Civil War was told to Twili at a young age. It had been said that the Triforce the Goddesses left granted the wishes of those who touched it, meaning nearly limitless power. The legend spread across Hyrule, causing a great war over the location of the Sacred Realm. During this war, the Twili's ancestors, the tribe skilled in dark magic known only as the Dark Interlopers, attempted to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm and establish their power using the Fused Shadows. Ordered by the Golden Goddesses, the Light Spirits intervened and sealed the Interlopers in the Twilight Realm. They also sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered, and splintered it, so it became the fragments of the Fused Shadows, one kept in the Twilight Realm, the others hidden in the temples of Hyrule. The descendants of the Interlopers became the Twili, doomed to live as mere shadows in the Twilight. That, all living things of the Light and Twilight Reals knew. However, there was a legend passed down only in the royal family of Twili, telling of one of the Interlopers that was not included. It was said that she didn't want to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm, but live in peace and harmony with all races alongside her love, another Interloper who did want to establish a dominion in the Sacred Realm, but just for his love. She tried to stop the others with a blade she had forged with her own hands and some dark magic. However, she failed and was killed, her sword-known as the Twilight Blade for its unique Twili-like markings- was supposedly lost forever. It was like the Twilight version of the Master Sword. It had been rumoured that her spirit lurked in the sword, like the Fairy of Winds in the Gale Boomerang, and that a Twili in a life-or-death situation could summon the Twilight Blade by holding up any old sword and thinking of the one she loved, just as she had when making the sword.

Like now.

Midna grinned. Nothing was going to stop her now! Zelda knew she was in trouble, so she turned her attacks up a notch. She sent two balls of light towards the Twilight Princess, but Midna used a spin attack like Link would have, sending the light back. Knowing that would lead to downfall, Zelda used a different tactic by using all her moves but the light. However, the imp was too smart for that. She just continued on dodging the attacks. Getting board of this, however, Midna charged up the Twilight Blade with dark magic. When it was full, she launched it at Zelda, finally defeating her.

As Zelda lay there on the floor, Midna set the sword down and pulled out the Fused Shadows, transforming. The Ganondorf inside Zelda put her hand up, trying to shield her from what was about to happen. However, it didn't work, as Midna stretched forward, squeezing Zelda in her hands, forcing the evil dark lord out of Hyrule's princess. Once she finished, Midna pulled away, leaving Zelda standing there, looking like her old self. Her head was down, her eyes closed. Midna smiled. This was it. Ganondorf was finished!

Or so she thought.

Hearing something, the imp turned around to find what looked like a beast made out of Twilight. It was Ganondorf, that was for sure. Once the transformation was complete, a giant boar stood in front of Midna.

**A/N; Alright, so, this one worked, right? YES! It did! Now, I'm gonna celebrate with food.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm ****_baaaack!_**** I found a way to upload stories from my iPod, so that's the only reason this's being posted. For that reason, please excuse any and all spelling mistakes. However, since I cracked my screen, I need it fixed, so I'm not sure when that'll be. I also only add bits of it durring the night, so I loose sleep for this. So enjoy what I can give you.**

**Also, I think you kneed to know about this: **

** If you love fanfiction, Youtube, and deviantart, help save it from the evil return of SOPA. SOPA is, well, let's simplify this. SOPA is a bill that if its made law, our web-world we know and love will never be the same. The bill requires FANFICTION, to be illegal EVERYWHERE. Deviantart may be illegal. THINK! Ok. YouTube will make you go to jail like the others. For what, you ask? Well, if you play any music in your video posted, if you post a vid of you singing or dancing to your fav song, and if you upload a video of a family party and singing happy birthday. Illegal. Just plain stupidity. Morons. Only sick people would pass this. Those sickos! Why pull away everything we know and love!?**** Want to save everything? Go and sign the petition!**

**blogs/goldenadamas/2013/08/25/stop-sopa-2013-for-g amers-content-makers-and-artists****  
****  
****Search up: Where do you sign petitions to stop SOPA. There are a lot out there.**

**Sorry for wasting time that could have been spent reading the story. **

_**Disclaimer: If I owned LoZ, it wouldn't be half as epic as it is**_

Midna sighed as she picked up the discarded sword and shield. Who would end up in victory? What would happen in the end? Where would the battle take them this time? When would this idiot die? Why was it she was the one facing the beast, not Link? How is it she was so stupid as to let her hero die?

Midna just had time to dodge the charging monster, starting to think more like the hero now. Thinking about what he'd first do, she remembered that whenever the Hero went into battle, he'd always look for a week spot before attacking. She watched the beast rushing around the room, smashing it to bits before disappearing into tiny twilight particals. Looking around, the imp found portals popping up out of nowhere! She knew this trick though. It was an illusion. To regular people, it looked like the portal moved from place to place, but Midna knew better. She knew that the real portal was cloaked and the others were fakes-Illusions. The enemy would only come out of the real one, and a Twili could find it no problem, since they had senses of their own. They were like Link's while he was in wolf form, but they could easily be tuned to find curtain things. They didn't need a premade trail to tell them, unlike the wolf.

Turning on her sences, she saw the real portal was to her right, so, facing it, Midna switched off the sences and prepared for the upcomming attack. The beast barged through, charging straight at the imp. Dodging, she found that there was something on his head. She needed to get a closer looK, and she knew just how to do so.

Midna pulled out the Hawkeye Link bought in Kakariko village and put it on. With it, she could see whatever was on the beast's head without getting too close. She saw the monster start to charge towards her, so she kept the Hawkeye zooming out as Ganon kept charging. At the last minute, she dodged the beast. The mark on it's head was just like the scar on it's underbelly. This got Midna thinking. Maybe...

The portals started to appear again, and with only a faint idea of what to do, Midna yanked off the Hawkeye and turned her senses on while pulling out the Hero's Bow. She had been facing the real portal the whole time, so shutting off the senses, the imp prepared to fire her first arrow.

As she saw the twilight portal turn blue, she aimed and fired. Surprisingly, she hit it right on the mark. The beast fell on it's side and skidded to a hault infront of her, staying still for the next few moments. 'Was it really just that easy?' the Twilight Princess thought. Her question was answered as he slowly got up. 'I guess not.' She wondered what she had done wrong. She was sure the mark on his head would have been just as sensitive as the scar on...his...stomach...

Midna felt like a total idiot for not realizing this sooner! You were to knock the beast down by sending an arrow towards it's head, and when it skidded to a halt on the ground, you attack the belly where the scar was! How simple was it to figure out?

Midna prepared the arrow once again, but didn't see any portals comming up. What was going on? She didn't realize what was going on. Not until she was almost squished! She had moved closer to see what had happened to the portals when she heard a loud 'thud' behind her. Spinning arround, she found that the beast had just landed where she was Not moments ago. She jumped out of the way as he tried to charge her. Once he stopped, he spun around to go for Midna once again. However, the said imp had fired an arrow at him by that time, and Ganon had gone down, so, putting away the bow, the Princess pulled out her sword and slashed away at the scar, as if it was the killer of her love. Than again, it was the killer of her love in a way.

The beast managed to turn back onto it's feet and run away. However, an arrow went to it's head once again before it could get away. More slashing. Midna wanted to make sure the thing was dead. After a few more swipes with the sword, he must have known he was no match for the princes, so he gave up. He screached out, than colapsed on the ground, not moving again. Midna floated there, fealing victorius, but still wishing her love was here.

**A/N: Ho boy! Finally got that done! The next one may not come out for a while, so, sorry bout the wait. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for taking forever. I have multiple projects I'm working on, so it's a little tricky, but do not fear! I will never abandon a story! Never!**

**_Disclaimer: I'm not the owner. _  
**

The body of the beast started to fume green and decapitate as Midna floated there, just watching it. She was sure the monster was done for this time! However, as she watched, her vision became slightly blurred, and she wasn't sure why until she looked down and saw a small ball of light form around her. She marvelled as the particles floated to Zelda. Once they reached their destination, it was as if Zelda's body absorbed them. As the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom opened her eyes, Midna smiled in relief that they were both alive, then gave an almost unreadable expression. "Pr-Princess... I... I..."

The princess in question slightly raised her head as she spoke. "Say nothing, Midna..." Zelda's eyes closed in thought and recollection. "Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly... Such suffering you and the hero endured." She turned away as Minda closed her eyes. "I wish Time could be controlled by us as it once was by a previous hero and princess. Then he may not be gone. However, that is but a wish. A wish that can not be." Zelda looked back up and started walking towards the imp, but a sound of fizzling made them face where the villein's body used to be. Now, the head of Ganondorf floated in the air, made of bright yellow flames. He evilly cackled as Midna floated in front of Zelda making sure he couldn't get to her like last time. Just like she promised.

Even if it meant her own demise.

The Twilight Princess pulled out the Fused Shadows, allowing them to float around her.

"Midna?" The imp lowered her head upon hearing her name come from the princess, knowing what she'd have to do. And she knew Zelda wouldn't forgive her. "Please, don't-"

"I must princess. For you and Link." The imp handed the Twilight sword and Hylian shield over, having no use for them in this battle.

"Please Midna." She begged. "Don't do this. There must be another-"

But it was too late. Midna had already teleported her out. She smiled as she watched the particles float up and away. She knew that, at least in doing it this way, Zelda would be safe. The Fused Shadows attached to her, and she prepared to end this once and for all. As she transformed, she could only think of Link. If he had to die trying to defend light and twilight, she would gladly do as her love had.

* * *

Zelda gasped as she looked around. Midna had teleported her to Hyrule Field. Why she did that, she thought she'd never know. She spun to face her castle as a rumbling sound came from it. After a moment, the castle exploded, and Zelda gasped, dropping the sword and shield she had in her hands. She could only wonder if Midna made it out safely. That hope soon diminished as Ganondorf came out on a horse, his cape fluttering in the wind behind him as his horse reared up. Zelda glared at the one that had caused all this trouble. Her mouth was held slightly agape as he held up the part of the Fused Shadow that Midna always wore. His hand shook as he crushed it in his hands, sending to the ground in pieces. Ganondorf rushed forward, ghost horsemen fallowing, the shattered Fused Shadow forgotten.

Zelda was all alone. She had nobody. Her keen ears, however, picked up the sound of trotting hooves, not from in front, but to her right. Turning that way, she found a horse. Not just any horse though.

It was Epona.

Seeing this as her opportunity, she latched onto the horse's saddle as it passed by and slightly struggled to pull herself up, just saving her from being trampled by the black steed that had been rapidly approaching.

Zelda latched onto the horse for dear life. She may have seen this as one path the futcher could have taken them, but she was still scared. As she looked over her shoulder, her fear intensified, causing her to grab the reins and make a sharp turn.

Ganondorf was right behind her.

Zelda looked around in a hurry. She knew the horses couldn't keep this up for eternity. They would run out of energy eventually. When they did stop, what would she be able to do? If only there was another rider for the horse...

She gasped and lightly swerved the horse as a dark arrow came flying past her. Now the hunter was the hunted. All Zelda could think was, _'Please, oh great Goddesses! Help me and Hyrule in our time of need!'_

Then was the moment she remembered the sword and shield Midna had given her. Looking at the place she had dropped them, the princess was surprized to see them both still in tact. All she needed to do now was get Ganondorf off his horse, but that would be impossible for her to achieve on her own. If only...

An arrow came flying, but this time, it wasn't at the princess. It was aimed at the beast, knocking him off balance for a moment. As he steadied himself, Zelda stopped, wondering where that had come from. As they looked at the direction the arrow had come from, they both gasped upon seeing one they never thought they'd see again. They both could have sworn this person was dead, yet as the figure raced down to face Ganondorf them-self, there was no denying the fact that this person was still alive.

**A/N : You couldn't even begin to imagine the trouble I had writing this chapter. However, I did it just for you guys and galls out there who were interested enough to wanna read this. Anyway, who do you suspect the figure to be? Link? Midna? Someone from their past? Someone they thought was dead? Well, the last one is an obvious answer. Anyway, until next time my fellow LoZ readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Man, how long's it been? It feels like it's been forever, even though it hasn't even been what? A month? A week? I don't remember now. I just didn't wanna leave you hanging any more, so that's why this is such a sucky length. Let's just get to the story.  
**

**_Disclaimer: Why would I own LoZ? Really?!_**

Midna floated down, looking beaten, bruised, and a bit odd without her signature Fused Shadow on her head, but otherwise unharmed.

"Midna!" Zelda breathed out, dropping the sword and shield in her hand, alowing them to drop the ground.

"How!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "I killed you!"

The Twilight Princess finally reached the two of the three Triforce holders, smirking as she held the Hero's Bow in her right hand. "You'd better make sure your opponent is dead before leaving the scene. I knew couldn't leave the princess alone to her own defences, so I teleported out as you used your ending move, teleported back in once you were done, then pretended to be dead so I could get you off my case. Smart, huh?" She transfered the Hero's bow into her left arm as she made her broken Fused Shadow rise up and float towards her, putting it back together in the process. As the now completely fixed article reached her, Midna extended her arms and caught it, putting it on her head.

Ganondorf was speachless for a moment as the imp levitated to the princess' side, picking up the fallen weapons. However, once he snapped out of it, he cried out and charged the two.

Midna was ready to attack, but Zelda's hand held her back.

"Spirits of the light!" The princess cried. "Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world..." She paused a moment before going on. "In my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!"

In a bright flash of light, they were gone, allowing the barer of the Triforce of Wisdom to escape the black steed for a second time.

The two of them stood, silent-one in awe, the other in seriousness- as they saw as all the Spirits appeared. Their balls of Light levitated all the way towards Zelda. They surrounded her, and as the light hit, the princess held out her hands. As the brightness died down, a quiver of arrows showed in her hands. Zelda's closed eyes opened as her lowered head raised, looking towards the tiny floating figure. "Midna..." She spoke. "I-no, Hyrule and the Twilight realm need your help. Lend us the last of your power to stop Ganondorf." Zelda bowed down to the imp.

Midna smiled as she set her sword in her left hand, offering her other one to the princess. "Of course I will."

Zelda stood straight and gave a slight pause before she fowered her hand, connecting her hand to the imp's tiny one.

In another flash, they returned to Hyrule field.

On the horse's back, Zelda spoke again. "I'll try to slow him with my light arrows. Just make sure he's within range of my arrows."

"No worries princess." The imp spoke to the princess behind her. "I've seen Link do this countless times. It can't be that hard."

"HYAH!" With that, the horse was off.

Midna had been wrong. Riding a horse was hard.

**A/N: Sigh, sorry for the sucky length and the fact that it's been forever. Somethings called 'life' 'Halloween' and 'Multiple stories that need updating' Speaking of which, I'm taking a break from this for October so I can do some Halloween fics. What should I do for an LoZ Halloween fic? I don't have the faintest clue! Ideas anyone?**


End file.
